


Coming Out--Roman Style

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Coming Out, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Roman comes out to his parents, despite Remus' protest.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Our Prince Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361659
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Coming Out--Roman Style

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh, first THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who submitted ideas/prompts for me to write for this universe! I am LOVING being able to do this and hope you enjoy the first installment! I have a feeling there will be more :) ♥
> 
> This is a combination of ideas from Warnadudenexttime's "go into more detail about Roman’s old family as you’ve said besides Remus everyone there is absolute TRASH" and dhania's "Roman and Remus being brotherly!!" Thank you SO much for your ideas ♥♥
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are so loved and appreciated!

“Don’t do it.”

Roman looks from his reflection in the mirror over to Remus who’s madly sketching in his sketchbook on his bed. Remus doesn’t look at him, too occupied with his own work to have a conversation like a normal person but Roman’s learned to expect the unexpected from his twin. “And why not?”

“Cuz it’s dumb and they’re homophobes.”

“No, they aren’t.” Roman rolls his eyes and turns back to the mirror. He fixes his white button down before reaching for his red leather jacket and throwing it on. He can’t help but smile at his handsome reflection, the black jeans being a nice touch. He’s spent hours debating on what to wear, after all it’s not every day you come out to your parents. He needs to make sure he looks put together, like he always does, but professional…and he is wearing black shoes just in case he needs to get away. He shakes his head, not allowing his brother to plant seeds of doubt in his head. He won’t need to run though, that’s entirely too dramatic. Roman loves drama, but his parents aren’t going to chase him.

“You’re being a dumbass.”

“Ugh, if I wanted your negative input, I would’ve asked for it,” Roman retorts, spinning once again to look at his twin. This time he’s slightly surprised to see Remus looking back at him. “Besides, this is part of who I am. They should know.”

“Why? So they can hate you like they do me? You’re far too insecure to deal with them hating you.”

“I’m _not_ insecure…”

“Oh, _riiiiiight_. That’s why you sleep around letting guys use you like a cheap hooker. But you’re not smart enough to be a real hooker cuz you don’t even get paid,” Remus replies sarcasm dripping off every word. He arches his eyebrow when Roman falls silent and breaks eye contact.

“You’re such a dick. Why can’t you just be happy for me? I know who I am and I’m gonna show mom and dad that. It’ll make them even prouder of me.” Roman forces himself to a take a breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And I’m not sleeping around anymore. I met this guy…and…and he’s already come out to his parents. He said he was sure they were gonna hate him but they didn’t and it was the best thi—”

“And what about all the people who’re beat and killed? Emotionally manipulated to feel like they are broken and disgusting? Or the people who lose their families?” Remus interrupts throwing his hands to the side, “Just because your new boytoy had a good time doesn’t mean you will.”

Roman shrugs, grabbing his keys off their shared desk. He looks quickly around their dorm room. His eyes running over the posters and clothes, all the things their parents gave to them when they started. There’s just no way they’re going to react badly. Roman knows they love him, they always have, and he’s worked hard to stay in their good graces. In his heart of hearts, he just can’t believe they’d treat him any different after this. 

“I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow.” 

He reaches for the doorknob, but stops feeling Remus grab his other hand. He looks back and sees Remus truly looking concerned.

“They didn’t do well when I told them,” Remus admits, “I’m serious…this isn’t going to end well.”

“It didn’t go well because you don’t listen ever. You didn’t listen to them or our teachers or anyone. You were probably crass and obnoxious, like you always are, and they were just done,” Roman says pulling his hand away and opening the door, “Stop trying to take this from me.”

~~~~~~~

Dinner goes great! His mom doting on him—like usual—making his favorite, he and his dad discussing a variety of topics. Though, Roman finds it slightly strange they don’t ask after Remus. But it’s no matter, he’d rather not think of his twin now anyway. Roman’s on cloud 9 by the time they get to dessert and he knows now’s the time to tell his truth. After all, if this goes well, he wants to introduce them to his boyfriend…even if they’ve only been going out a couple weeks. Roman just knows he’s met the one and he wants his family—even Remus—to be part of that.

He waits until there’s a lull in conversation and both his parents are happily eating their cake. He figures if everything else is happy, then this news won’t be so hard to take. He clears his throat, placing his fork down and looking at his parents. “Uh, I have something I wanna tell you,” he says trying to be confident.

“I hope it’s good news!” his mother says with a chuckle, her honey brown eyes squinting in a smile.

“It most definitely is!” Roman replies. If he’s confident and happy, they will be too. “I’ve met someone.”

He watches as his mom drops her fork and clasps her hands together, his father patting him on the shoulder with an “atta boy”.

“You’ve got to tell us all about her!” his mom says excitedly, “Oh! If you’re telling us, it must be serious! Do I hear wedding bells? Grandbabies?”

“Jeez, Carmen,” his dad chuckles with a shake of his head, “Let the boy talk. We can’t be marrying him off just yet.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Roman says. He sees a future with Patton, he’s just not sure they can get married (considering it’s illegal in the States) and if they can’t marry how in the world are they gonna have kids? But that’s not what he needs to focus on. He can’t help but smile at his parents’ warm reception so far. “But his name is Pa—”

“His?”

Roman nods looking at his dad who’s confused, the smile and levity gone from his face. “Yeah, uhm, I’m gay.”

“No, you’re not,” his dad says curtly looking away and taking another bite, “Not you.”

Roman’s sure the ‘not you’ is a comparison to Remus. Ever since Roman soared in elementary school and Remus struggled, they’ve been constantly compared. Roman didn’t mind. He worked hard and his parents acknowledged it. One the same scale, he knows Remus worked hard too he just never could get school right. When Roman made tons of friends, Remus couldn’t even secure one. Roman won awards and found his love of theater, his parents supporting it fully. Remus was constantly in trouble, except for art class, but Roman remembers his parents being uncomfortable with his art and telling him he wasn’t good enough. 

Roman looks at his parents, his dad quietly eating, his mother sitting frozen. He doesn’t want to disappoint them or make them angry. He doesn’t want them to hate him…but…this is who he is. He can’t help it. He gently places his fork down, his cake mostly uneaten. Remus is right, he’s not strong enough to handle them being even slightly disappointed in him. 

But Patton? He knows, Roman knows in his soul, that Patton is his forever. He’s not a for now, not a friend, and Roman can’t back down. He’s got to convince them that it’s ok he’s gay and when they accept that, he knows they’ll accept Patton. “I really am…gay but it doesn’t cha—"

“I knew letting you dorm with Remus was a bad idea. He influenced you, didn’t he?” his father asks, the tone getting curt and less understanding.

Roman’s heart, despite breaking, pounds louder in his chest. As much as he’d rather them be mad at Remus, he can’t lie. “No, this hasn’t nothing to do with Remus. I just finally know who I am and I wanted to—”

The hit lands before Roman can block it. His dad’s fist connecting hard with his cheek, causing him to tumble sideways off his chair. He falls to the floor, his hands bracing him from falling on his face. He turns himself over, sitting on the floor, and brings one hand to his cheek, his dad standing and walking over to him. Roman’s so shocked, he doesn’t even know what to say or do. His dad’s never hit him before…he’s never even raised his voice, at least not to Roman.

“You are not _that_ ,” his dad says as his mother jumps up from her spot and rushes over to Roman. She drops to her knees, checking his face before looking at her husband.

“Gio! Please, he’s our baby. It’s just a phase, right?” she looks at Roman. “You’ll grow out of it, right? Tell him, Roman, it’s just a phase.”

Roman pulls his face from her and shakily gets to his feet. He looks at his dad, who surprisingly doesn’t seem angry, just hateful. It’s a look he’s never had directed at him and he can’t believe how badly it hurts. “It’s not a phase. But it’s not a bad thing!” Roman quickly looks at his mom. It’s obvious his dad doesn’t understand but she seemed to! Or at least had a slight better reaction. “I-I met someone and he’s so good, you’d really like him, Mom.”

Roman watches as his mom slowly gets up, sadness pulling at her lips. She shakes her head, pulling him into a tight hug. Roman can’t help but feel as if it’s a goodbye hug. “You’re…you’re the good one. Our prince, you just can’t be… _gay_.”

“I still am good. I go to all my classes and I’m mostly passing,” Roman rebuts as she pulls away. But he doesn’t want her to go, so he quickly grabs her hand. He doesn’t want her to lose hope in him like she has Remus. He doesn’t want her to be ashamed of him. “I’ll always be your prince.”

She shakes her head, pulling her hands away. “If you meant that, you’d take back this gay nonsense.”

Roman feels his heart slowly begin shattering into pieces. Every minute that passes with the truth is every minute he wishes he’d listened to his brother and just not said anything. Why are they trying so hard to deny who he is? Why does that matter? “I can’t.”

“Then…then w-we can’t have a relationship a-anymore.” His mom covers her face, taking a shaky breath, before leaving the room. He turns, watching her long black hair wave slightly with the breeze she’s created. Is she that hurt? 

“Mo—"

“I told your mom we were too lenient with you boys. Remus is…such a disappointment but you, you were going to be great…”

Roman turns, noticing his dad’s come closer and for the first time, he finds himself feeling afraid. He should just leave or let someone know something’s up. He feels his phone in his pocket and presses and holds the 3 (or at least he hopes so). Sure, he won’t be able to talk to them, but he knows they’ll come if something goes sideways. “Dad, I am going to be a great act—”

“Who’s going to go see a movie with a gay man in it?” his dad asks, hate dripping off every syllable like acid to Roman’s heart. “No one will respect you. No one will want to work with you. I don’t even want you in my house!”

Roman feels all the confidence, the happiness, the hopefulness for the future drain from his body. There’s a thousand thoughts running through his head like how obviously Remus was right and how Roman doesn’t want this situation between he and his parents to worsen. Roman feels a strange need to apologize even though he’s done nothing wrong. It’s all so…much. He just never thought this was the reaction he’d get. He takes a breath before slowly turning around. “I-I think I’m going to go,” he says but his dad grabs his arm harshly, spinning him back around.

“And you’re sure you’re… _gay_?”

Roman nods, his heart pounding in his chest. He expects his dad to let him go, to kick him out, to tell him to never come back. What he’s not expecting is a hit to the stomach, dropping him to his knees. He’s definitely not expecting another punch to the face, or for that one punch to turn into 2 and 3 and 4, continuing until he loses count. He’s not expecting to be beaten so badly that at some point he loses consciousness.

~~~~

A sharp stab of pain jostles Roman from his sleep, his eyes shooting open but confused when he’s only seeing out of one of them. He closes his eyes and opens them again, and again, only sees out of one eye. His body aches and he looks down to see bandages and bruises on his arm and chest that the gown doesn’t cover. It takes him a moment but he slowly begins to remember why he’s here. He looks from his body to the stark white hospital room and notices neither parent is here, sealing the final nail in the coffin. He does—surprisingly—see Remus, lying on the floor of all places, sprawled out like squashed bug. 

“Remus?”

Remus shoots up instantly, Roman actually quite surprised at how fast his brother moves. Remus comes closer, and pokes Roman’s side making him groan.

“Ah, d-don’t do that,” Roman chastises earning a chuckle from Remus.

“That’s for not listening and not getting up for four days,” he says pushing himself onto the side of Roman’s bed, “Sleeping here sucks more than a crack whore on a Friday night.”

Roman winces, but moves allowing his twin on the bed. He recognizes the act immediately, even if they hadn’t done it in years. It’s something they did when they were old enough to climb in and out of their own cribs and continued until middle school. Whenever either one of them were hurt, they would just lay together. The injured one on top of the other who’s job it was to talk. And even though they’re much older now, Roman’s sure he’s never needed it more. His body pains will go away; they’ll heal. But knowing that his father did this because of who he is? It feels like it’ll never heal. It’s just as—if not more—painful than his physical wounds. 

“I told you not to,” Remus says, though his tone lacks any malice.

Roman nods, feeling tears line his bottom lid. He knows Remus will make some sort of joke about crying and he doesn’t want to but…he can’t help it. He was so proud to have figured that out, to have found someone worth sharing with his parents, to have been brave enough to tell them even though they held conservative values. His entire life he’s tried to be everything his parents wanted, he’s tried to be the best son, to give them someone to be proud of. And now, now they hate him. They’re so disgusted they would rather hospitalize him then talk to him. Roman feels like his entire world is crashing around him and he’s scared. 

“A-are mom and d-dad here?” he asks, feeling Remus scoff and stiffen.

“You’re kidding right? No, they’re not fucking here…”

The tears fall faster. They couldn’t even come? But at least they brought him here, right…that had to mean somewhere deep down they cared? Even a little? “Th-they just l-left?”

“They never came, Ro,” Remus explains annoyance startling to trickle into his speech, “They weren’t even gonna call the ambulance. I had to do it.”

Roman looks at his brother. “You weren’t th-there…” 

Remus rolls his eyes. “Did the beating fuck up your brain? You called me; I got the joy of listening to dad pummel you on the phone while I drove to get you. Oh, you’ll love this. When I got there, instead of y’know checking to make sure you were alive, he and mom were cleaning.”

“Cleaning?”

“Yeah, your blood. Don’t get me wrong. I like blood and broken bones and all that shit. It’s the best to draw and I get inspiration from it.” Remus’ normal confidence, his carefree façade cracks and for a moment, Roman sees the same concern in his face that he had when they were in their dorm. “But the amount of blood…it just kept pouring out of you like a faucet. It wasn’t right..”

Roman drops his face back to Remus’ shoulder. That explains why his body hurts the way it does, why his eye’s closed.

“They cared more about dad not getting in trouble then whether or not you woke up. I mean the cops showed up when the ambulance did, but they told them they found you like that.” Remus tightens his arm around Roman’s shoulder gently, just enough to reassure both of them. “Fucking pigs believed them because you weren’t responding and I can’t be trusted.”

Roman stays quiet and they just lay together for a couple minutes, each enveloped in their own thoughts. Roman trying to figure out why and how he still loves and wants his parents in his life, even if that means lying to police. Remus trying to figure out ways to hurt his parents as much as they hurt Roman. Sure, they’d been assholes to him his entire life but they put Roman on that pedestal and the second he strayed from their vision, pushed him off and threw him away.

“It’s fun being bad, freeing…you’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~

“And was it?”

Roman looks over at Logan who’s staring at him, completely enthralled by the story. He was sure he wasn’t ever going to share this with Logan. It’s one of the worst things he’s ever lived through and he didn’t want to relive it. But, with how interested Logan is in his family, or lack thereof, Roman didn’t really see another choice. After all, he found Remus on his own it stands to reason he’d do the same with Roman’s parents and Roman doesn’t want him anywhere near his parents, ever. “At first, I thought so,” Roman says, “I went to more parties and had a lot more…adventures…”

Remus snorts from his position on the living room floor, momentarily looking away from the T.V. to Roman who sits on the couch. “More like trips.”

Roman shoots Remus a look and he shrugs going back to playing video games with Virgil.

“Like I was saying, I didn’t think those things were bad. Cause they’re not! But I was being a little…extra,” Roman explains, “Dad stepped in, not in the best way but in the best way he knew to, and helped me realize I was trying to fill the hole my parents left. So I guess eventually it was ok, but it took a bit.”

“I wish I would’ve realized Remus was doing the same thing,” Patton says as he enters the room with a tray of cookies. He sets them on the coffee table and sits on the other side of Logan. “I could’ve helped you both.”

“Water under the bridge, padre!” Remus says, blasting Virgil’s character and cackling loudly, “I have a great life.”

“But you get now why Papa was so attentive to Virgil, right kiddo?” Patton asks softly as Virgil and Remus start cursing and yelling at each other.

“I never meant to take your friend,” Roman adds making Logan nod.

“I do. It was childish and insecure of me to think Virgil would categorize us the same,” Logan says with a slight nod and fix of his glasses. He looks at Roman. “I am sorry your parents did that to you. I promise, unlike Uncle Remus, I will not search for them.”

Roman smiles, throwing an arm over Logan’s shoulders. “Good call, Princeling, because I’d probably have to move Virgil to Remus’ if you tried that.”

Virgil glances back at them. “Why do I have to get punished cuz Logan’s fu—”

“Language,” Patton warns, Virgil quickly stopping.

“Messed up? Make him live with the crack pot,” Virgil finishes, Remus laughing and nodding.

“Crack pot, I like it! And I just blew you up again!” he sing-songs.

“You’re the worst! We’re on the same team!”

Roman hears Patton let out a small chuckle and sees the smile on Logan’s face as he scoots himself down to rest his head more comfortably on Roman’s arm. 

"For what it's worth, Papa, you will always be a prince to me," Logan says softly, just loud enough for Roman to hear.

Roman can't help but beam. He's so grateful for the life he has. He remembers only wanting to be a famous actor and well, he’s not famous—not by a long shot. He works at a small town theater part time and the diner the rest of the time. Not to mention being a dad which is significantly less glamorous than being famous, but honestly? If being beaten and disowned by his parents meant keeping Patton and eventually getting Logan, well, he’d gladly do it all over again.


End file.
